Ashbringer
Item Data = Background = thumb| Ashbringer, the Blade of the Scarlet Highlord, is an object of great mystery and power. One of the previous Highlords of the Scarlet Crusade, Highlord Mograine was known as the Ashbringer. Archmage Timolain crafted him a sword meant to be a bane against all the undead. It (and he) were called such because when he would take to the battlefield, his frenzied blows would fell the Scourge so fast that he would be surrounded in falling ash. Corrupted by Kel'Thuzad, Highlord Mograine now serves him in Naxxramas, as a death knight. The Ashbringer itself seems to have been lost, as it has not been seen in the possession of the current Scarlet Highlord, Taelan Fordring. Several NPCs have been known to mention the Ashbringer (or its maker Timolain) on occasion, but the only beings believed to know the current location of the Ashbringer are Nat Pagle, Master Fisherman, and Prince Tortheldrin, the leader of the Shen'dralar within Dire Maul. Getting the full story from them has proven difficult, but Tortheldrin's followers claim that he may be willing to tell what he knows if a player were to defeat the dragon Nefarian and share the tale with him. Apparently some have brought Nefarian's head to Tortheldrin, and he said something about it, but nothing leading you closer to obtaining Ashbringer. If anyone has any information about how it may be obtained, or how to possibly get the rest of Nat Pagle's book, please post it here. = The Quest for the Ashbringer = The thread pertaining to Ashbringer can be found here: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=6238050&p=1&tmp=1#post6238050 A website dedicated to the search and discovery of the Ashbringer can be found at http://www.ashbringer.com This Item is not currently in game as posted on the World of Warcraft General forums, by the community manager Eyonix. This is exactly what he said, " It's true that currently Ashbringer is not in the game, although one day in the future it will be, but not until after there is an awesome legendary item for casters. ;)" Posted on 2-24-06 at 2:15PM An E3 Interview with Jeff Kaplan (http://www.nytimes.com/2006/05/09/technology/10warcraftqa.web.html?pagewanted=1) Q. And will we hear more about Ashbringer soon? A. You are definitely going to hear more about Ashbringer in patch 1.11. The story continues, though I can’t claim to say that it ends. It’s a good continuation though. Q. What about legendary caster items? A. A caster legendary is in the game and ready to go for patch 1.11. The death knight Highlord Mograine and a corrupted version of the Ashbringer can be found within Naxxramas. It is likely that a quest will be required to purify the blade. = Ashbringer Speaks = Recently, on the US forums, evidence has appeared that the sword Ashbringer will talk to players in some way: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-general&T=8417058&P=1 The following is what the sword might be saying: 1: I was pure, once. 2: Fought for righteousness. 3: I was called Ashbringer. 4: Betrayed by my order. 5: Destroyed by Kel'Thuzad. 6: Made to serve. 7: My son watched me die. 8: Crusades fed his rage. 9: Truth is unknown to him. 10: Scarlet Crusade is pure no longer. 11: Balnazzar's Crusade corrupted my son. 12: Kill them all! Clips available here: http://www.big-upload.com/c9d595c8c4a523f40f5f6513fa745b23 It is not known who the voice of the sword is, but most people reckon it is that of Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the original bearer of the Ashbringer.Although it should be noted that for clip 12,the voice is very different,and sounds very much like Kel'thuzad. One speculative explanation of this monologue is the Scarlet Highlord Mograine's spirit speaking to players, or possibly to any player that holds the corrupted Ashbringer. He tells the tale of his war against the Scourge, and his betrayal by others in the Scarlet Crusade which caused his death at the hands of Kel'Thuzad, who then raised him as a death knight. Scarlet Commander Mograine, his son, witnessed this and his rage was fed by others in the Crusade, and his war against the Scourge. He is blind to the truth, which is that the Scarlet Crusade has become the vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge, through the Dreadlord Balnazzar. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. = Quotes = "The Ashbringer is dead and there will never be another like him. The lesser Mograine is a far cry from the man his father was. You know this, Commander! It was, after all, your own leadership that was responsible for the death of the Scarlet Highlord Mograine. It was your leadership that manipulated a grieving child to try to recover the sword. A child that has grown into a man with nothing but vengeance and hatred in his heart! And for what? You are no closer to the sword now than you were five years ago. Yet you think that recovering Ashbringer will somehow turn the tide of battle? Let me let you in on a little secret, Commander. The power of the Ashbringer came from the man who would wield it... I was there, Commander. I watched him burn legions of undead in righteous fire before he would even unsheath the blade. Alas, your grasp on history is... lacking. Now be silent and note where you are, lest I inform Lord Fordring and his knights that you are no longer here on amicable terms. I am certain he would take great pleasure in seeing to your 'atonement'." - Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Light's Hope Chapel Category:Swords